listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
Non-Disney Animated Villains
9 * Cat Beast - Decapitated by 7 with a spear. * Winged Beast - Shredded by a propeller. * Steamstress - Crushed by gears. * Spiderbots - Blown up with an explosive barrel. * The Fabrication Machine - Disintegrated by 9 with the Tailsman. The Boxtrolls * Archibald Snatcher - Exploded after eating cheese as he was allergic to it. Coraline * Other Father - Drowned in the lake. * Other April Spink and Miriam Forcible - Erased from existence along with the Other World. * Other Sergei Alexander Bobinsky - Bitten in half by the Cat in his rat form. * Other Mother/The Beldam - Erased from existence along with the Other World. * The Beldam's Severed Hand - Crushed by Wybie with a rock. The Drawn Together Movie: The Movie! * The King of the Land - Disintegrated by ISRAEL with an eraser bomb. * Network Head - Impaled on a crystal shard by ISRAEL. * The Jew Producer and the Suck My Taint Girl - Disintegrated when they accidentally detonated Network Head's eraser bomb vest. * Betty Rubble - Disintegrated in the eraser bomb explosion. * ISRAEL - Disintegrated by a remaining eraser bomb. Gnome Alone * Troggs - Died when Chloe caused the crystal to explode by throwing her phone battery into it. * Mega-Trogg - Disintegrated when Chloe threw a plant, Brittany's phone, and the Keystone into his mouth. Hotel Transylvania * Bela - Presumably eaten by the wolf pups. Kubo and the Two Strings * Gashadakuro - Died when Kubo removed the sword from its head. * Garden of Eyes - Stabbed by Beetle with an arrow. * Karasu - Killed by Monkey. * Washi - Killed by Kubo with his magical shamisen. Kung Fu Panda * Tai Lung - Disintegrated by Po with the Wuxi Finger Hold. * Boss Wolf - Stabbed by Shen after refusing an order. * Lord Shen - Crushed by a cannon after he cut the rope holding it up. * Kai - Disintegrated by Po with the power of Chi. Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return * The Jester - Sucked into the tornado that destroys anything sucked into it. The Lego Movie * Rex Dangervest - Erased from existence when Emmet decided not to be like him. Paranorman * Athaga Prenderghast - Rested in peace when Norman finally put her to sleep. * Zombies - Disintegrated when Athaga finally went to sleep. * Judge Hopkins - Disintegrated when Athaga finally went to sleep. Rock Dog * Linnux - Fell to his death after being thrown by Bodi. Sausage Party * Druggie - Decapitated by a fallen axe after he accidentally spilled boiling water onto himself. * Female Shopper - Face slammed into a concrete floor by Brenda. * Fat Guy - Head exploded after Mentos and Soda were shoved into him. * Fit Man - Shoved in a freezer after being beaten down by Mexican products. * Shoppers - Shoved in freezers. * Douche - Blown up by Kareem Abdul Lavash and Sammy Bagel, while still inside Darren. * Darren - Blown up by Kareem Abdul Lavash and Sammy Bagel, with Douche inside him. Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse * Mac Gargan/Scorpion - Bludgeoned by Spider-Ham with a mallet. * Olivia "Liv" Octavius/Doctor Octopus - Hit by a bus. Trolls *Creek - Eaten by a giant monster. *Chef - Eaten by a giant monster.